Princess Maker 5
Languages Available In:'''Japanese, Chinese, Korean '''To speed up the game Press CONTROL or F3 (works on PC) =Production= Princess Maker 5 is developed by Gainax, with character designs and illustrations done by Takami Akai. Production History First distributed by Cyberfront in Japan on March 3rd, 2007. The Korean language version was distributed by Gainax KO on May 16th, 2007. The Chinese localization and distribution was by T-Time in traditional Chinese on July 7th, 2007. The game was ported to PS2 almost a year later by Cyberfront, both Princess Maker 5 PS2 and Princess Maker 5 (First Print Limited Edition) PS2 were released on February 7th, 2008. The game will receive a portable version, releasing on September 25th, 2008. The date is synchronized with the Princess Maker 4 Special Edition release on the DS. Mechanical Information Minimum System Requirements: CPU: PentiumIV 2.0 OS: Windows 2000/XP Disk Space: 5GB RAM: 512MB Graphics Card: Any DirectX8.1 Compatible Sound Card: Any Direct Sound Compatible Disc Drive: DVD Drive Resolution: 800x600, High Color Controls: Mouse and Keyboard Potential Issues There are some potentially serious issues with the PC version of the game which may cause the user problems. For example, there is a glitch that causes the game to consistantly crash in some circumstances on December 17th when someone tries to invite your daughter to a Christmas party. Such issues can be fixed via patches that have been released on the official Japanese website for Princess Maker 5. The FAQ section of the official Japanese Website (which can be translated into English using services such as Google Translate) contains said patches. =Game= The game has gained more depth in how the player manages both their own resources and those of their daughter's. Several changes in gameplay has been made while previous features have been improved to offer more choice for the player. Setting The change in setting is significant in this game because up until now, all Princess Maker games in the core series have taken place in a fantasy world with European flare. Princess Maker 5 takes place in the modern world, two fictitious areas named Himemiya Machi (姫宮町), which is more like a suburb, and Hamasaki Shi (濱崎市), which is more like downtown. It is assumed that these two areas are located somewhere in Japan. Due to the modern setting, many possibilities have opened in terms of what your daughter can and cannot do. For example, she now goes to public school and it is mandatory. The possibility to become a female parent has been opened as well (but your daughter's marriage with her parent is only possible when playing as a father) Plot In the parallel worlds that exist alongside modern Japan, there is unrest in the Human Kingdom, the Realm of Heaven, the Realm of Demons, the Faerie World and the Realm of the Spirits of the Stars. In a show of good faith and an attempt to keep peace and balance in the world, the Human Kingdom decided to crown a princess and eventually a wise Queen who will help pacify each realm. But mysteriously, the candidate for the position of Princess were assassinated one by one. Thus, Cube, a butler and keeper of one of such candidates spirited her away from this world, and erased all memory of her murdered family and torched home so that she might escape the fate of the more unfortunate princesses. The player is a retired hero from the Human Kingdom, now self-exiled into a foreign world to escape the past. However, when Cube chooses the player as the parent of this girl, the player simply cannot refuse. The conditions are that after eight years, only the girl herself can decide whether she wants to pursue happiness in this world or, if she ever finds out about her past, return to the parallel worlds to claim her throne. Features A lot of new features have been added to Princess Maker 5. The player's daughter is more realistic than ever with changing interests depending on what she is currently doing at work or at school, and will interact with the environment of her room differently because of her hobbies. Certain small events triggered will prompt you to help her choose a course of action, which will eventually change her disposition to those around her. She can also fatten, grow taller and show bust size more significantly than before. Events based on these physical stats as well as her hobbies will appear once certain conditions are reached. She will also be able to grow cavities depending on the kind of items the player feeds her. There are more items than ever to increase stats and decrease stress, but she should watch what she eats in case her weight or cavities get out of hand. Statistics have been changed as well to fit a more modern lifestyle. The room has also become more interactive. The player's daughter will put up different posters at the head of her bed to indicate her current hobbies. The decorations on the windowsill will change depending on the time of the year. Items and furniture will be added when the player buys them for his/her daughter. And best of all, a cute little avatar of the player's daughter will be wandering around the room doing the things she loves. A system to determine the parent's profession has been put in place as well, but that is only secondary to the fact that the player can now choose to be either a father or a mother. The system to allow the child more or less freedom is also more in depth than before. The parent can choose from a total of six different topics to talk to his/her daughter about, and the effects will vary depending on multiple statistics and conditions. A different schedule system running on a weekly schedule has replaced the monthly schedule from previous games. There is a new way of getting rid of the child's stress, as the old rest and vacation system has been pushed the back burner by a free roaming system. The parent will have to take their kids out on the town and try to get rid of her stress with gifts, visits to the amusement parks, restaurants and sites around the city. If the player is up for it (and provided that this function has been unlocked), he/she can release their child to several parallel worlds to adventure. The adventure system is less intensive than the one in Princess Maker 2, but the battling system is the finest in all of the Princess Maker games so far. Some features of the older games have been taken out of this game. Festivals where contests are held no longer occur in those formats. They are replaced by individual competitions that stem from the classes or school, but there is no real prize money involved. The extra money, though, can come from various events where the player's child might be invited to help out certain characters on special days. Some of these will be triggered automatically while others depend on statistics and events. Game Mechanics Parent's Profession Besides being able to choose whether to be a mother or a father at the beginning of the game, the player also has the choice of choosing and naming their profession. The player is given the choice of five types of social standings in terms of their profession: Educated Professional, Entrepreneur, Government, Salary man and Freelance. Each profession comes with a level of credibility, which will equal out to how much money the player can borrow before consequences. After picking one's social standings, the player can then name their profession. The chosen profession modifies the initial hidden stats of the child. Birthday and Starting Statistics Monthly Plan The monthly plan is Princess Maker 5's answer for diet, allowance and many other things. It also shows how much the upraising of the daughter costs monthly, and how much her allowance is. Unfortunately, the player can only change it once per month, and after changing it at the beginning of the month, it is impossible to alter any detail of it during the month. Several aspects of the daughter's life is controlled via the Monthly Plan. Diet, Allowance, Curfew, Study, Etiquette, Interaction, Attitude and Thought Process. Stats changes each month will be affected according to how the player sets all of these choices, and the severity of some of these choices might be changed throughout the growth of the daughter to allow more space. :Diet is still very similar to all the versions beforehand. It ranges from Weightloss, Simple, Healthy and Extravagant. Weightloss mode decreases weight, obviously, but also brings down constitution, spirit, confidence and adds excess stress. Simple mode can help the player budget money, it will cause minute weightloss but keep up constitution. Healthy mode is for the growing child, it finds a balance between nutrition and snacking. A little expensive, but will help keep up constitution and weight. Extravagant mode is when the daughter eats high quantities of high quality food and snacks. Constitution increases, stress decreases, but weight increases, and so does the food budget. There is also a higher chance of getting cavities. :Allowance has been changed quite a bit from before. The player can still give his/her daughter extra spending money via the talk option, but that is something extra. This allowance refers to the money given to the child every month. The amount given cannot be changed, it will increase when she graduates to middle school and then to high school because the needs of a grade-schooler largely differs from the needs of a high-schooler. What the player can change each month is how often this allowance is given. The four choices are: Half a month, Once a month, Twice a month, or Weekly. Half a month means that half of the amount prescribed is given every month. This will give her added stress, but will also make her a little more morally strong. It will definitely decrease her affection for the parent. Once a month is basic, but because it's not very extravagant, the child might become steadily more selfish and immovable in terms of her thought. Twice a month is generous, and in return, she will become a more flexible person in the way she thinks about things. And weekly is extremely generous, which will cause her stress to lower, give her confidence and pride, and of course make her love her parent all the more. Note: The allowance is 1000 yen for elementary student, 2000 for middle school and 3000 for high school :Curfew is basically how late she gets home every night. This will directly affect her weekly schedule because there are three slots open every night for classes and work. If the schedule is set at 5pm or 7pm, the last slot is closed, making it impossible for her to do anything late. The choices offered to the players are 5pm, 7pm, 9pm, and none. If the curfew is set at 5, It will help increase her morals significantly and lower her stress but will decrease her sociability as she she little time for her friends, you will also have a very limited amount of timeslots for any part time jobs or lessons. 7pm is slightly better, as there is no real effect (positive or negative) on her sociability. It will also help her build morals. 9pm opens up the last slot, so the parent can fill in the full schedule. But because the curfew is pretty late, she will slighly lose morals. And no curfew will create morality problems with her, however, sociability does increase because she is able to hang out with her friends more. :Study Habits is a new feature introduced due to the fact that your daughter studies in a modern school and gets grades. You can have her study very hard, study hard, study normally and study lightly. With the first option you let your daughter stay at home studying all the time stressing her a lot and reducing her sociability considerably, however she'll gain a lot of intelligence and have better chance to success in exams. With the second option you barely let her go out, so sociability still drops, but intelligence raises more. The third option lets your daughter study and have fun at the same time; sociability raises, but intelligence does not. The last option lets your daughter have fun all the time, increasing sociability a lot, but decreasing intelligence and grades. :Etiquette means how does your daughter behave in the society. The options are "be polite all the time", "be polite to elders first", "act decently" and "act uninhibitedly". Since it is very hard to try to be polite all the time, your daughter gets stess, but flexibility, grace and sensitivity raise. The second option boosts her sensitivity. The third option lowers her sensitivity and the fourth one lowers grace and sensitivity. :Interaction is the way your daughter treats her friends. The options are "Do not trust others", "Pay attention to strangers", "Be kind to a troubled person" and "Be kind to everyone". The first and the second option lower her affection, the second and the third one raise it. If your daughter has a high affection, she will make friends\boyfriends very fast, but she'll suffer more (up to +50 stress) if a breakup event takes place. :Attitude :Thought Process is how your daughter comes up with her decision. The options are "Think until you are convinced", "Think first", "Use intuition sometimes" and "Rely on intuition". The first option raises her logic more but makes her insensitive. The second one slightly raises her logic. The third one slightly decreases her logic. The last one raises sensitivity but lowers logic. Emily's News A new little quarterly published by a friend of the player's daughter. It includes a headline with news that the player would probably love to know, and dates on sales, events, concerts and much more. The player can set dates with his/her daughter to go to some of these events through the news page. Schedule Adventure Status The status of the child is broken down into five sections, three of which (Ability, Personality and Statistics) are number based, one of which is level based (Skills) and the last of which is the profile of the daughter. Ability Represents the ability of the child. Lowest value is 0, highest value is 999. Constitution Spirit Athletic Ability Intelligence Charisma Refinement Charm Stress Personality Measured using a scale. Shows the personality attributes of the child. Lowest value is at -100, and the highest value is at +100. The closer it is to either extreme means that the personality is more slanted towards that side of the scale. Love - increased by giving daughter twice a month/weekly allowances or watching romance movies, talking to Hiroko or Mori, taking music class, working as a babysitter/tutor {C}Morals - Increased by cleaning the beach, talking to Aya, giving her an early curfew, above 30 is required for Gateau to confess his love to your daughter in the Spirit World. It can be decreased by giving your daughter a late curfew, killing monsters when she goes to adventures and talking to Kosei. {C}Sensitivity - increased by setting one of her monthly Etiquette plans to "Be polite all the time" or "Be polite to elders first", high Sensitivity enables the daughter to see a mermaid after working in the job the souveneir man offers, a cherry blossom youkai during the cherry festival in the mountains, and a ghost during the "Conquer Your Fear" day. The mermaid increases music skill, the cherry youkai gives you an orb (?) item, and the ghost increases Eloquence skill. These are not the only personality attributes available, some are simply hidden: Independence (hidden) - increased by setting Attitude in the monthly plan to "Press your own opinion", talking to Leona and Kousei. it is best to keep this stat low if you want to make the choices for your daughter, such as dates, meetings, marriage proposals, friendship events, scout events, birthday presents for friends, etc Flexibility (hidden) - increased by weekly allowances and having daughter be polite all the time Sociability (hidden) - increased by letting your daughter have a longer curfew and by setting her study plans to either studying in moderation or prioritise playing. Logic (hidden) Pride (hidden) - increases if daughter does really well at an activity (gold star), decreases if she does poorly (red circle); causes her to continuosly buy things without permission (?) Creativity (hidden) - Increases if your dauther takes on art classes. All these stats can be seen through the fortune teller. Skills The higher the skill, the easier it is for the daughter to successfully accomplish the related task, be it work or school. There are 100 skill points for each level, once the skill points reach 100 for a given level, she advances to the next. Once the level is reached, the skill cannot decrease. The highest level of skill is 10, and those skills at 0 level cannot be used in battle. Fencing - increased by swordsfighting classes Combat - increased by kendo class Swimming - increased by swimming Magic - increased by magic class Eloquence - increased by participating in school paper, talking to Emily, taking english class Analysis - '''increased by working as a volunteer, taking logic class '''Music - increased by talking to Hiroko, taking music class, participating in the school choir, meeting the mermaid after working with Kiku (NOTE: meeting the mermaid is only possible with high sensitivity) Dance - increased by taking dance class Art - increased by taking painting class, participating in the manga club, taking extra painting class in school Cooking - increased by washing dishes at home with Cube, working as a chef, taking cooking class Fashion - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, makeu Otaku - increased by reading cosplay magazines, working in the maid cafe, participating in the manga club Business - increased by working as a salesgirl in the boutique, working in the maid cafe Theatre - increased by taking drama club, taking theatre class, watching movies Not all skills are available in battle of course. Something like the "Otaku" skill would simply be ridiculous in combat. Ones in bold are available in combat. Combat Statistics The main usage of Combat Statistics is for battles. The core of what happens when going out on an adventure. HP Max999 MP Max999 Attack Max100 Defense Max100 Magic Attack Max100 Magic Defense Max100 Accuracy Max100 Agility Max100 Equipment Personal Profile All of the important facts about the child, just in case the player forgets. Name Age Birthday Sign Bloodtype Height Weight Vision Bust & Cup Size Waist Hips Characters 'Main' Cube Your Daughter Characters with Orbs 'Friends' *Emily Imagawa *Hiroko Sakakibara *Michiru Kobayakawa *Miho Hosokawa *Keiko Itou *Sayori Ashina *Aya Kuroda *Leona Ikoma 'Love Interests' *Prince Aspar *Roshe *Hitoshi Kuroda * Kenichi Asakura *Ryuunosuke Ootomo *Akizuki Shinya *Sanjuurou Mouri *Kousei Oda 'Storyline characters' *Assiette Genoise *Gateau *Cornet - A doll suddenly delivered to your daughter one Sunday morning, she was delivered by Gelato, the boss of the Faerie world. Your daughter falls in love with Cornet at first sight, and refuses to throw her away despite Cube's suspicion. One Sunday morning, the daughter is about to play with Cornet, however one of her friends comes in and asks her to play with them, and she does (while Cube is yelling that you might scold him later). Cornet becomes angry and attacks her one night, saying that she will kill her and make her (daughter) the doll. *Biscotti - The forest boss, though he isn't the one fought; instead, the daughter has to fight a Hydra he summoned. *Gelato the Azure - The leader of the faerie rebellion and the boss of the Faerie world, he is the one who delivered Cornet to your daughter. *Napaz - A spirit assassin who was disguised as one of the teachers at the school. Encountered around first year of high school. *Kenpi - The leader of the spirit rebellion, and also the boss of the Spirit World. *Sabayon - The hero from the hero show that turned out to be an assassin from the Underworld. *Waffle the Wretched - The main leader of all the rebellions and the Hell boss, and the one who sent Sabayon to attack your daughter.. After defeating him he will give your daughter an Angel feather so she can venture in the Heaven Realms. *Alfort 'Others' *Tanaka from Hama Net (Door-to-door salesman) Classes First day of School On your daughter's first day of school, she will be introduced to her class. At this time, she will be able to greet the class in one of four ways, each of which will have a different outcome. At start (10 yrs) *Logic = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Intellect, raises Analysis skill, risk of loss of sight) *Fitness = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Constitution and Dexterity, loss of weight) *Karate = 1200 yen, 2 hours (raises Fighting Skill, Strength and Willpower) *Piano = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Music Skill, Refinement, Sensitivity) *Ballet = 1200, 2 hours (raises Dance skill, Charm, Constitution) *Painting = 1600 yen, 2 hours (raises Art skill, Sensitivity) Middle school (12 yrs) *English = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Eloquence, Intelligence, helps in daughter's English grades) *Swordsfighting = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Swordsfighting, Willpower, Agility) *Tea Arts = 1000 yen, 2 hours (raises Refinement and Willpower). Miho also attends this class. *Magic = 2000 yen, 4 hours (raises Magic, Willpower, lowers Morales, but before attending, you have to buy a spellbook from the fortune teller/magic teacher for 200,000 yen) *Theatre class = 4000 yen, 6 hours (Acting +9, Charm +1.8) *Yoga = 1200 yen, 4 hours (Weight - 0.1, Will +1.2) unlocked when your daughter go visit the buildings in the Hamasaki City when she's overweight. Junior High School (15 yrs) *Cooking = 2000 yen, 4 hours (Cooking +6, Love +0.1, Weight +0.02) Club Activities This is an after school activity that happens outside of normal school hours (and as such takes up time that your daughter could use for something else if you chose). You can choose one activity or none. If you choose for your daughter to participate in one, it will take up the 3-5 hours block on Tuesday and Friday. At start (10 years) *Track and Field (+Stamina, +Agility, -Intelligence). Michiru is in this club. *Chorus (+Music) *Newspaper (+Eloquence). Emily is in this club. *Arithmetic (+Analysis, +Intelligence, -Stamina). Kenichi is in this club. *None Middle School (12 years) : Exercise Clubs *Track and Field (+Stamina, +Agility, -Intelligence). Michiru is in this club. *Swimming (+Swimming, +Stamina, -Refinement *Rhythmic Gymnastics (+Agility). Miho is in this club. *Kendo (+Fencing, +Agility, +Willpower, *Judo (+Fighting, +Stamina, +Willpower, -Charm). : Culture Clubs *Chours (+Music) *Literature (+Eloquence). Emily is in this club. *Comics Research (+Otaku, -Agility). Sayori is in this club, and your daughter will only meet Sayori if your daughter enters this club. *Computer (+Analysis, +Intelligence, -Stamina). Kenichi is in this club. *Drama (+Acting, +Stamina) Chosen School Class This is a class that happens during school hours that you choose for your daughter. You must choose one class; opting out is not an option. Classes occur on Thursday. *Calligraphy (+Willpower, +Eloquence) *Music (+Music) *Arts and Crafts (+Painting) Vacation You can take your daughter on several different vacations during the school year. Some vacations are: -stay at home/go to friend's store -Hakone, hot springs -Hokkaido -Kyoto -New York, United States -South Asia -Austrailia -Europe Jobs If your daughter works at a job long enough, she will get a raise and higher stat boosts. At start (10 yrs) *Nanboku Bookstore/Bookstore Staff (Business +2 and Endurance + 0.1) 2 hours, +800 yen *KS Cleaning Staff/Garbage Collector (Endurance +0.3 and Refinment or Beauty -0.5) 2 hours, +1600 yen *Nakayoshi Daycare/Babysitter (Willpower +0.2, Affection +0.1, and Refinment -0.2) 2 hours, +1000 yen *Cube/Housekeeper (Cooking or Fashion +1 and Affection +0.1) 2 hours, +0 yen *Himemiya Volunteer Assn./Volunter (Analytical Skill +2 , Affection +0.1, Morality +0.3, and Sensitivity -0.1) 2 hours, +1600 yen Middle school (12 yrs) *Starducks Cafe/Cafe Staff (Business +4, Beauty +0.5, and Willpower -0.2) 4 hours, +2800 yen *Kelmark Moving Center/Moving Staff (Endurance +0.4, Willpower +0.2, Refinment or Beauty -0.5, and Sensitivity -0.1) 4 hours, +4000 yen *Imagawa's Western Clothing/Sells Staff (Business +2, Fashion +1, and Agility -0.2) 2 hours, +1600 yen High school (15 yrs) *Convience Store Staff (Business +3, Stamina +0.1, Will -0.4, Morality -0.1) 4 hours, +3200 yen *Maid (Otaku or Business +3, Charm +1, Will -0.5, Morality -0.1) 4 hours, +3600 yen *Tutor (Eloquence +3, Intelligence +0.2, Endurence -0.3) 4 hours, +2400 yen *Data Imputing (Analysis +3, Endurence or Agility -0.5, chance of loosing sight) 4 hours, +4000 yen *Security Guard (Will +0.6, Refinement -0.5, Love -0.1) 6 hours, +9000 yen *Kitchen Staff (Cooking +4, Agility -0.4, Weight +0.03) 4 hours, +2400 yen *Heaven's Moon Floor Lady (Business +3, Charm +4, Refinement -0.5, Love -0.1, Sensitivity -0.1, Morality -0.2) 6 hours +18000 yen. Unlocked when your daughter have morality below -20 Items Locations Town Map *This page provides a full map of both sides of town along with information about each place. Adventuring *Forest (from start after daughter was ambushed by Gateau) *Realm of Faeries (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Cornet) *Spirit World (unlocked after having high sensitivity during the "Test of courage event", after being attacked by Nappaju or defeating Gelato de Azure) *Hell (unlocked after daughter is attacked by Sabayon, an assassin sent by the Hell boss) *Heaven Dungeons (unlocked after getting the angel feather from Waffle) Endings Note: In order from the album Princess Endings *True Princess *Princess (marriage to Aspar) *Foreign Princess Ending (marriage to Roshe) Ruler endings *Ruler of the Heavens *Ruler of the Faeries *Ruler of the Spirit of the Stars *Ruler of the Demon World *Ruling Queen Adventuring endings *Hero *General *Adventurer Marriage endings Note: For daughter's classmate, he must have the biggest light on their pink orb, and daughter must have accepted his proposal *Marriage with Ryunosuke *Marriage with Akizuki *Marriage with Mouri *Marriage with Kenichi *Marriage with Hitoshi *Marriage with Kousei *Marriage with Cube (never looked at daughter's friendship page one with orbs, rejected all scout events, relationship with Cube is 100) *Marriage with Father (Morales -40 to -1, rejected all scout events, relationship with father is 100) Sports endings *Gold medalist *Silver medalist *Bronze medalist *Professional wrestler Culture and Arts endings *Actress *Rock singer *Popstar *Gravure model *Dubbing artist *Pianist *Ballerina *Painter *Manga artist *Writer Career endings *Politician *Enterpriser *Scientist *Announcer *Fortune Teller *Nurse *Fashion Designer *Chef *Teacher *Soldier *Bar hostess *Cosplayer "Bad" endings *'Con artist *Mafia boss *Infamous hostess *Knave/Delinquent *Office Worker *Slacker *Flight by Night (daughter's death by overstress/illness, more than 20 million in debt for over 2 months) Daughter's dresses 'All Ages *Maid dress *Yucie's dress * Kimono *Everyday *Jersey *Lisa dress * Olive dress 'Elementary only' *Sweet Lolita dress *Yukata for children * Party dress for children *Winter dress for children * Summer dress for children * Cute dress for children 'Middle school to high school' * Gothic Lolita dress * Winter dress * Summer dress * Cute dress * Party dress * Business suit * Cool Clothes * Yukata 'High School only' *Bunny suit NOTE: If you want your daughter to wear the bunny suit, she must have high love or average weight, or else she will refuse to wear it or she won't fit in it. * Sexy clothes NOTE: If you want your daughter to wear the sexy clothes, she must have high love or average weight, or else she will refuse to wear it or she won't fit in it. *Evangelion suit (Asuka, 180000 yen, Anime Store, PS2/PSP only) *Evangelion suit (Rei, 180000 yen, Anime Store) Category:Overviews